


蜜桃与咖啡

by Iris_offline



Category: HP
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_offline/pseuds/Iris_offline





	1. Chapter 1

“食死徒们从尖叫棚屋进去了！”哈利迅速地通过联络硬币将这条讯息传递给霍格沃兹内的同伴们。  
他又发送消息给分散于霍格莫德里的同伴们，而后给自己身上叠了一个盔甲护身便举着魔杖神情紧绷地率先进入了尖叫棚屋。  
一进室内，他第一眼望见了向着打人柳方向流窜而去的纳吉尼，而后他看见了倒下的斯内普。

哈利急匆匆地赶过去，“你还好吗？斯内普！”他没有去追那条作恶多端的巨蛇而是奔向了曾经的教授，他跪倒在地上将逃亡了半个月凄惨至极的斯内普扶起，发暗的血不断从他脖颈上的两个洞争先恐后的流出。

“看、看着我。”斯内普睁着那双逐渐失去光亮的黑色眼眸望着近在咫尺的哈利，他的声音逐渐没了声息，连呼吸声都微不可闻。

“会没事的，你会没事的。”哈利一遍又一遍地仿佛在说服于无助的自己。他只觉得浑身的血液仿佛都凝固成胶状，他怔愣于一直和他不对付的老混蛋变得如此虚弱，仿佛又一棵大树在他面前轰然倒塌。  
他抱紧了斯内普，仿佛想要将自己的体温分给他。  
他该怎么做——哈利举着魔杖嘴里不断念着治愈咒，但是血流的太快了，颜色依旧暗的触目惊心。  
对了！哈利低下头，嘴对着那两个大窟窿，他附上去学着脑海中的概念去吸其中残存的毒液，吸一口吐一口，这么几下他觉得双唇都麻木口中的铁锈味也令他难受的很。  
而他的工作也不是毫无徒劳——流出的血液变得鲜红，这时他又施了一遍止血咒，血液逐渐凝固了。  
哈利勾起嘴角，他欣喜地望着斯内普，发现他的前任教授也一直盯着他。

斯内普掀了掀鼻翼仿佛闻到了什么奇怪的味道令他脸上的表情变得难以捉摸——就如同见到了梅林复活一般。  
这令哈利的笑意更深了，“你先休息，赫敏那里有蛇毒解剂——”他转过身朝着赶来的赫敏大声一喊，“赫敏，这里需要你！”  
他变出一个软垫，让斯内普靠在那里半坐着，而后准备松开他的教授时，他被斯内普抓住了胳膊并借力站了起来。  
哈利不得不又托着斯内普，防止他的教授一个踉跄又倒在地上，他的手改为抱住斯内普的腰——而这时哈利才发现原来老蝙蝠的腰还挺细的。

“我来了，要什么——蛇毒解剂？”赫敏喘着气奔过来，她看了眼斯内普脖颈上的两个刚刚止血的洞立刻麻利地从口袋里掏出药剂。

“我得去追纳吉尼了。”哈利凝重地望着打人柳方向，他又看了眼斯内普，“我必须走了，教授。”  
他不得不抽出他的手。

斯内普望着哈利，他看着这个粗心又莽撞的格兰芬多已经蜕变地越发散发着成熟的气息，那头看上去好几个月都没仔细打理的乱糟糟的头发也难以掩盖他的俊美的容颜。他不自觉的又仔细嗅闻了。  
隐隐约约的成熟的蜜桃味，无比的诱人。就和波特本人一样的阳光又多汁。  
真是糟糕——斯内普的手压在他的已经止了血的脖颈。

他默不作声的接过赫敏递过来的药剂，一口饮下。吐出一口气便继续握紧魔杖跟了上去。

纳威先一步砍死了纳吉尼。而哈利则因为伏地魔地整个校园广播式的威胁一路狂奔。  
最终哈利赶到了，他站在了这注定这一战的中心。

“哈利•波特，预言中的男孩，呵哈哈。”蛇脸魔王瞪着前来的稚嫩的救世主，他疯狂大笑，“原来是一个弱小的Omega。”

哈利没明白伏地魔口中的那个词的意思，但是他听懂了弱小。  
“不，汤姆•里德尔。你不懂，爱是这个世界上最强大的魔法，而缺少这样东西的你，是永远学不会这最为强大的力量，所以你注定失败。”哈利大声将伏地魔的失败说出来，整个礼堂的人都能听见他洪亮的声音。

“失败——不！我是最强大的Alpha，一个Omega还妄想战胜Alpha，我终于知道预言全都是虚假，今天全魔法界将见证——我——伟大的不可战胜的黑魔王——飞跃死亡之人，登上我的宝座！”伏地魔不可一世地张开他的手臂，仿佛已经见到了胜利。

哈利立刻用魔杖指向伏地魔，“阿瓦达索命！”他抖着声音虽然手臂仍然在颤抖，但是他逼着自己念出了这个魔咒。  
杀人有罪，但是这个酿造了无数罪孽的魔头理应被他的咒语终结。

伏地魔也急忙放弃了他的狂妄姿态立即甩出了一道死咒，两个咒语交叉而过，一道没入胸口，一道擦过额头。  
哈利的魁地奇找球手的身手发挥了作用，他只是觉得额头一阵抽疼，而后他的右眼的视线里一片血红，血液留到了他的眼睛中。

伏地魔倒下了，他圆睁着双眼，不可置信于他的失败。  
一个刚刚分化的Omega居然战胜了最强大的Alpha，这简直比荒诞小说还要离奇！  
所有人在静默后开始狂呼。  
麦格教授和弗立维教授努力保护着激动的学生们，避免他们兴奋过头以至于被外面的食死徒给挟持了。

哈利一手擦着额头，他大口喘着气，手指冰凉还止不住颤意。  
忽然他看见了熟悉的黑色衣角，心神一松便倒了下去，斯内普接住了他，紧紧将这个最为坚强的Omega抱在怀中。

哈利睁开眼时，他发现他在校医室，庞弗雷夫人正一脸微笑地对着他，仿佛他是什么待研究的病患——哈利为自己的想法打了个寒颤。  
“现在什么情况？”哈利只记得他打败了黑魔王，而后他似乎看见斯内普。这一觉睡得还挺舒服的，他什么都没梦到。  
“我睡了几天？”他后知后觉地问道。

“三天！霍格沃兹现在已经恢复正常教学了，你的伙伴们都回到学校了，魔法部宣布因为战争NEWTs测试延期一个月，所以波特先生——首先恭喜你终于在18岁之前分化成了Omega，虽然我们都以为你会是Alpha。第二就是你已经完完全全恢复健康了，黑魔王的死咒只是擦过你的伤疤，将它弄破了——这真是神奇。最后，你的早餐在这里，幸运的话还能赶上第一节课。”庞弗雷夫人说了一大堆，她亲切地将一份丰盛的早餐放置在哈利的面前，香气扑鼻到令哈利不自觉地摸了摸扁扁的胃，他确实饿的能够吃下整头牛。  
“放心——米勒娃已经帮你安排补习了。”庞弗雷夫人冲哈利眨了眨眼睛，“虽然你拯救了整个魔法界，但是还是要安心读书，NEWTs不必打败黑魔王简单。”她举起拳头做了一个加油的手势。

哈利拿起玉米浓汤的碗直接喝了一大口，在庞弗雷夫人走之前他困惑的问，“Omega和Alpha是什么？”

“波特先生，你居然不知道吗？”庞弗雷夫人惊讶地胳膊下的病历本都掉了，“四年级的生理课你没有上——哦，对了，那个该被禁止的三强争霸赛！”她捡起病历本拍了拍自己健忘的脑袋。  
“现在你有没有闻到空气中散发着的馥郁的香气？这就是信息素的味道。”庞弗雷夫人做了一个夸张地深呼吸的姿态，仿佛陶醉于那个所谓的馥郁的香气之中。

“什么味？”哈利抬起胳膊闻了闻，而后又抬起上半身努力闻着周围，最后看了看面前令他食欲大增的餐肴，“早餐确实很香——小精灵们的手艺越来越好了。”他夸奖道并自以为找到了答案。

庞弗雷夫人停顿了一会，她从口袋中抽出魔杖，“不会吧——这可是万分之一的几率——整个英国近二十年都没有一例。”她口中碎碎念道，仿佛见到了什么特殊的活着的只存于教科书中的病例。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，他又努力闻了闻确实什么都没闻见后并觉得全身也没有哪里痛后便继续吃着他的早餐——他确实要早点赶去课堂，他有一大堆事要问他的朋友们。

庞弗雷夫人给哈利施了检测咒，一系列的检测咒都印证了她的猜测。  
“信息素嗅觉缺失症，梅林啊！全英国就这么一例的病症！”庞弗雷夫人确认她的检测无误后，她遗憾地望着哈利仿佛他已经得了什么绝症。  
“放心，我会努力钻研——不，我会给你推荐圣芒戈最好的治疗师。一定会有办法的！你可是拯救了整个魔法界的英雄啊！”庞弗雷碎碎念着径自转身走向她的办公室，她准备去找各种研究资料来帮忙挽救面前这个刚刚分化便遭受了嗅觉失灵的丁点信息素都闻不到就像是一个彻头彻尾的beta的可怜Omega。

哈利咬着吐司，他真没觉得自己的嗅觉出问题呀！哈利挥着魔杖查看了时间才发现离上课只有十分钟了，他迅速啃掉手中的吐司，然后跳下床唤来一个小精灵要到自己的衣服后便换上衣服准备去上课——对了，他还不知道第一节课是哪间教室——他还是用联络硬币问问赫敏吧。  
哈利叼着吐司不急不慢地走出了校医室，而这时他并不知道所谓的分化在他的身上发挥的离奇反应。

上午的课程是弗立维的魔咒课，这位和蔼亲切的小老头对几乎一学年都未出现的哈利格外的慷慨，在下课前他还指点了哈利去看哪些参考课本能够更便利的帮助他跟上进度以至于能够应对七月初的NEWTs。  
“……所以食死徒的审判已经开始了。”哈利在和伙伴们走向礼堂时已经了解了在他昏迷这三天发生的事。  
凤凰社和傲罗们追捕到了绝大多数的食死徒——斯内普提供了名单，当然临时倒戈的大马尔福也提交了一份，有了这两份的交叉印证，傲罗的办事效率提高了不少。  
而大马尔福也因此逃离了牢狱之灾，罚了一笔巨额款项用于对角巷和霍格沃兹的重建——霍格沃兹虽然已经恢复了教学，但是从打人柳到禁林这一路的植被被烧毁了不少，城堡边缘的柱子也倒了一些，魁地奇球场被封闭了，这算是毁掉的最彻底的建筑了。  
“那么斯内普他——”哈利在提到曾经的魔药学教授时抿了抿嘴，他想起在倒下的最后仿佛见到的黑色身影，那不是他的幻觉吗？

“老蝙蝠居然真的是我们这边的间谍！”罗恩嚷嚷着，“你都不知道，还是斯内普把你带到校医室的，之后他就去追击在逃食死徒了，昨天他在威森加摩上交了一份记忆作为他是双面间谍的证据，并且邓布利多的死是校长让他这么做。梅林的臭奶酪呀！这翻转太多惊悚了！现在最畅销的小说都不敢这么编！”

“斯内普教授已经恢复教职了，他现在还是黑魔法防御学教授，但是他并不想兼任校长，所以代校长还是麦格教授。而斯拉格霍恩只同意教完这一学期，下学期的教职还不知道该怎么办——不过那个时候我们已经毕业了。”赫敏说到这里也觉得自己想太多了，下学年自有他们的院长兼校长去操心啦！

哈利忽然笑了起来，在好友们不解的目光下他解释道，“我只是觉得不过是睡了一觉，但是我们都回到了一年前的感觉，霍格沃兹没有受到战争影响真好。”

“是呀，斯莱特林们原本都惨淡地不敢见人了，但是斯内普回来后他们就又抬起下巴用鼻孔看人了！”罗恩气呼呼地说，“就连马尔福都回来了，他脸上贴了块难看的胶布，整天惨兮兮的不知道的还以为有人虐待他了！”

“他大约是心情不好吧。”赫敏看向礼堂顶上飘着的云朵，难得她居然为马尔福说话。

“他该不会真的找你去了！梅林啊！你可要坚持住啊！目前我们七年级格兰芬多就你和哈利是Omega，自己学院都还有一群单身Alpha怎么能够轮到那个阴险学院……”罗恩没说完就被赫敏的书本拍的嚎嚎大叫。

“我最讨厌大Alpha主义。”赫敏冷飕飕地看着罗恩，仿佛要将他开除友籍。

哈利看了一会才向好友们询问了关于性别分化关于Omega和Alpha关于信息素。

“什么！你居然闻不到信息素！”罗恩惊愕地望着哈利。

“我觉得这没什么吧。我的鼻子挺好的，而且我想象不出整个礼堂飘着各种味道，那滋味肯定没有现在好受。”哈利诚实的说，他还觉得自己的鼻子不用受罪真是棒极了！果然战胜黑魔王的好运还匀了点分在了他的性别分化上。

“但是你这样怎么找Alpha？”罗恩一脸的担忧，仿佛哈利得了某种不能治愈的绝症。

“Omega和Alpha是靠对方的信息素匹配度决定的，而哈利，你是桃子味，非常的甜。”赫敏说然后凑到哈利的脖颈处闻了闻，将这一信息告知鼻子失灵的友人。  
“另外，信息素腺体就在我们的脖颈处，距离大动脉非常之近，所以要保护好这里不要被Alpha咬到，否则就会被临时标记，这样会在短时间内只会为那个Alpha产生——性冲动。”赫敏犹豫了一秒说出了那个词。

“那么Alpha也有信息素腺体吗？”哈利反问。

“当然，临时标记对Alpha也有用，如果一个Omega临时标记了Alpha，那么就代表这个Omega愿意和Alpha在一起，因为Alpha本身非常强悍，所以他愿意被Omega临时标记也就意味着接受Omega的追求。”赫敏补充道，“难道你想要追求某个Alpha吗？”

“事实上我早上才知道性别分化这种事，我以为性别只有男女。”哈利苦着张脸。

“好消息是金妮决定放弃你了，她也是Omega，你们在一起是不会得到幸福的。”罗恩拍了下哈利的肩，作为一个Beta，他不用被教授们强制和好友们隔离真的是太幸福了。  
话说这也是十分令人大跌眼镜的现象，顽抗伏地魔的最强三角居然是两个Omega和一个Beta的组合，这也又一次佐证了Alpha的强悍并不是真理。  
伏地魔这么强大的Alpha都能被刚刚分化的Omega打败，所以本来这个世界就有着无限可能。先天人为定义的条条框框根本就是限制巫师发展的破规则嘛！  
完全不能因为自己生来的性别就认为自己弱小从而放弃了个人的成长。罗恩现在觉得自己以后必定能够成为第一个Beta傲罗主任，而他的好友哈利肯定能够成为历史上第一任Omega魔法部部长，当然赫敏说不定比他们更快破第一，成为他所见过的最为杰出的Omega女性。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，金妮最先放弃他的事只多令他松了口气。  
“我本来就把她当做妹妹。”他并不在意少了一个追求者。

“而坏消息是暗恋你的Alpha能够从格兰芬多塔楼绕道拉文克劳那边再排到地窖。”罗恩说到最后一个词时呕了一下，“当然如果你要选一个赫奇帕奇的Alpha我是不会反对啦！”他还是希望两位好友“嫁”回格兰芬多。  
“但是最近你还是不要离开宿舍，我真担心你会被那些不要脸的Alpha给绑了。”罗恩还是十分有同伴爱的提醒了一句。

而来自周围的难以忽视的视线都令哈利打了个寒颤。  
“我暂时不想考虑这些。”哈利板着脸。  
直到这时他还是对性别以及信息素抱有疑问，为何Omega必须和Alpha在一起？难道不是应该因为爱而结合吗？  
哈利拿起牛奶喝了一口，他想起一年前为了长高而开始决定喝牛奶，结果因为要打败伏地魔而将近一整年的奔波——到现在他的身高就比一年前高了两厘米。  
也许他现在恶补牛奶还能来得及？  
哈利咽下口中的奶腥味，既然白天他不能出门，那么他还是等到晚上再去查阅资料吧。

黑暗的图书馆内有着一束绿色的荧光，在满满书架间移动，就如同传说中的鬼火——如果忽视那根融入黑暗的魔杖以及举着它的手。  
哈利披着隐形衣正在图书馆鬼鬼祟祟地插着资料，确实如同罗恩所说白天对他来说太过于危险，就连格兰芬多宿舍都不能幸免。他真搞不懂信息素这玩意有这么恐怖吗——居然令大家，特指那些分化成Alpha的学生——如此疯狂。  
哈利暗自吸了口气，而就在此时他隐约听见了脚步声。他不再动作，仔细聆听，或许是他出了幻觉——这个时候谁会和他一样来图书馆呢？  
而且那声音确实若有似无，在这静谧的空间内就连他的心跳声都比那个微弱的脚步声来的响——不，这不是他的错觉！  
脚步声越来越近了，哈利屏住呼吸全神贯注于此。  
在他的隐形衣被猛地拉开时，哈利松开了那口气，他转过头怔愣地盯着那张脸，手中抓住的魔杖的杖尖的微光和斯内普手中的提灯成为这个室内唯二的亮度。  
他眨了眨眼睛，注视着斯内普打理过后显得清爽多了的面容，比三天前的憔悴要好上不少。哦，那个大鼻子在提灯发出的昏暗到难以辩清五官的光亮下打下一片阴影令他刀削般锐利的面容显得更加的阴森恐怖。  
但哈利却觉得亲切的很，就连那盏提灯所带来的暖橙色的光芒都令他的心脏跳动的频率加快了半拍。

“看来我们的救世主就算拯救了魔法界也改不了夜游的恶习，”斯内普扯着嘴角，他脸上透露出不悦，同时鼻翼不自觉地掀动。  
空气中的蜜桃香气越发的浓郁，就好似站在一整片硕果累累的桃树下，亦或者他面前打开了成百上千打糖渍蜜桃罐头，甜甜的香气随着呼吸浸入他的肺叶，进而引发一系列的复杂又原始的化学反应。  
不，他不该出现在这里。  
斯内普退后一步。多么可怕的信息素，他们又该死的相配到一碰就如打碎的蛋壳继而蛋液飞溅。更何况——斯内普只觉得脖颈的腺体猛烈发热，随着血液流经下体，迅速调动了他的某些不该存在的欲望。  
他的腺体上的咬痕在提醒他波特对他做了什么——这个粗心大意的格兰芬多居然在为他吮吸蛇毒时咬到了绝对不该咬到的地方！

哈利迅速抓住了斯内普的手臂，他的矫健的身手快过他的大脑，在斯内普退缩之前，他上前猛地抱住了斯内普的脖颈，在发现接触的肌肤异常发烫的同时他将他用力将他的教授往下压，他抬起了头亲吻了那双冷淡的唇。

斯内普手中的提灯掉落，他不可思议地望着近在咫尺的那张脸，波特的眼镜就撞在他的鼻子上，而后蜜桃味充斥了他的口腔，他的呼吸，他的五脏六腑。就如同一盎司上等的龙涎香掉落在沸腾的坩埚之中，令其成为最为致命的催情药剂。  
他的被死死抑制的本能一瞬间战胜了他的理智，压倒性的胜利。然后他就轻易取回了主动权，辗转反复地碾压着年轻的Omega软乎乎的唇瓣，他的舌头在对方的口中搅动，Omega就如他的本性般主动，并出乎意料的粘人。  
斯内普的本能在这刻获得了极大地喜悦，他的手从对方的衬衣底部钻进去，稍一用力扯下了他的身上唯一的衣物，于是他的手没有阻碍的在Omega细腻的肌肤上流连。  
这是他的Omega，斯内普饱尝着哈利口中的成熟香甜的蜜桃味，越发甜腻到令他想要更多，令他的Omega对他敞开并流下更多的汁水。

哈利难以招架住这难缠又黏糊的吻，他第一次经历如此深沉的吻，就好似斯内普准备一口将他吞下般，他被吻得仿佛即将看见梅林了，满脑子空白。  
他不得不退后，而后就撞到了书架上。

这一撞令斯内普的理智重新被唤醒，一瞬间压倒了本能。  
他震惊地望着衬衣被卷到手肘，依靠着书架仰头喘息的哈利。脚下的提灯继续发挥它的亮度，而哈利的魔杖掉落在地上杖尖的亮度也随之熄灭了。  
昏暗到辨不清五官的灯光下，斯内普还是能够望见那双被滋润地玫瑰般红润的嘴唇，哈利抬起手抹去嘴角溢出的口液。  
空气中的蜜桃味更加的丰满，甘甜中又略有些青涩的酸，恰到好处地令人上瘾。  
斯内普的手指张开又收紧。  
“波特，你还能走回去吗？”斯内普冷声地问。

哈利喘息着望着面前的斯内普，他吞咽着口中够多的口液，找回了自己的声音，“教、教授，我想不行，”他仿佛难以启齿，“我觉得有些奇怪。”

斯内普深吸口气，吸进了更多的Omega身上传来的浓郁的仿佛诉说着结合的信息素。  
他不能放任波特独自回去，万一他碰上哪个不长眼睛的Alpha——该死的巧合！  
他必须扼杀所有的巧合。  
波特的Alpha是他，现在还是他。  
所以他有义务帮助他的Omega解决他身上的小问题。  
斯内普说服了自己，他颤抖着伸出那只罪恶的手。  
“格兰芬多扣20分。”他补上之前未说出口的扣分，下一秒解开了哈利的裤子。

哈利相当的配合，实际上他已经顾不了那么多了，斯内普重新亲吻了他。  
而这一次，他迅速掠夺完他的呼吸，被迫吞下来不及吞咽的口液，之后就被亲吻了脖颈，某处还被重重的咬了——哈利控制不住地叫出了声。这声音就如他的信息素般甜腻。  
哈利为自己的声音吓了一跳，而后他发现斯内普的手握住了他的阴茎。  
梅林！他可以叫出更多，如果斯内普想要听的话，只要他再摸摸它。

“继续，波特。你都已经这么湿了。”斯内普的声音中透露出一股恶意和轻佻的自得。他的手指在不断分泌出兴奋的爱液的顶端捻压，又在哈利的分身上下捋动，这根略有些软的粉嫩就和他的主人一样的美味多汁。

哈利被说的扬起了头，快感如喷井般的溢出令他抑制不住地呻吟，声音逐渐高昂，在斯内普的手往下绕过他的两颗球陷入最神秘的凹陷处时达到了最顶处。  
“哈。”哈利轻呼一声，他的喉咙处都被分泌过多的液体糊住，分开的牙齿上还纠缠着透明的液线，头发凌乱被汗浸透，整个人就如同被捏得溢出水的蜜桃。  
也许他还能更湿一些。

斯内普捏了下哈利紧致又肉实的屁股，“转过身去。”他命令着在他手下逐渐变得放荡的男孩。  
他的Omega在逐渐为他打开，他即将得到享受独属于他的一切。  
斯内普的Alpha本能在这一刻冲到了顶峰，压过了他的理智，并力图掌控他的Omega，他用手将哈利翻过去，令他的头对着知识的海洋，双手撑在书架上，腰往下弯到了极致，双腿打开那个绽放的穴口就在他的面前。

“教授。”哈利的声音带着颤抖似乎在催促又似乎为这未知的发展忐忑不安。  
他感受到了斯内普的手指压在了他的后穴上，随后狠狠插了进来，带着迫人的力道，噗嗤的水声令哈利后知后觉地发现他所以为的疼痛并没有，他的穴口已经因为情动而分泌出了润滑的爱液。  
“西弗勒斯。”哈利深吸口气，暗自抑制不住兴奋地吐出了这个名字，同时他的脸皱起。  
这个名字真的是令他疼痛不已。  
那根硕大的肉棒就这么压了进来，一下子令哈利腰软腿软，浑身打颤，就好似受到了钻心剜骨咒。而这疼痛虽然不揪心，但却令他整个人都要裂开。而那根该死的大到令他容不下的阴茎居然在稍稍抽出后又往里冲，进入的更多令哈利意识到斯内普还未完全进入。  
这么来回几次后，哈利的全身都颤栗了，他的手措手不及地滑了下，手指带过一本书将其翻出掉落在地上。

斯内普被这声音震得清醒了过来，理智重新占据主导。从情热中挣脱的他惊愕地望着被他侵犯地毫无反抗力的波特。  
而下一秒他为波特紧的令人窒息的后穴蹙起眉，“我以为你已经准备好了。”他的鼻息中确实溢满了令他血脉贲张的信息素，深吸一口都令他忍不住想要狠狠将哈利压折在地上验证一下他本人是否如同他的信息素般多汁又甜美。  
他的喉咙内仿佛被情欲烧干，正需要他年轻的Omega的抚慰来浇灌他的急待寻求发泄出口的焦躁。

“什么？”哈利艰难地重新抓住了书架，他的手汗湿到令他差点握不住任何东西。  
他小心翼翼地往前挪动着，仿佛想要挣脱钉进他体内的大家伙，但是他低估了他的毫无廉耻的后穴，尽管遭受了粗暴，但是这个初尝情欲的甬道还是贪婪的绞着那根，难以割舍如此令他又爱又恨又热得令他恨不得分泌更多的液体将其融化。

斯内普握住哈利的手臂将他拉了回来，滑出一截的肉棒又重重顶入重又被包裹的紧实。  
他的Alpha喟叹着，开始在深处浅浅地抽插，逼着哈利发出了一声甜腻的轻喘。  
“如此浓郁的就像是初次发情般的信息素，难道你还要狡辩吗？”斯内普狠狠抓住哈利的腰，力大到在Omega细嫩的肌肤上留下了指印。  
Alpha的本能在叫嚣着掠夺，但是斯内普最擅长的就是克制住自己的本性，他的额头上满是瞌睡豆大小的汗滴。  
如果哈利还没准备好，他确实不该摘取属于他的果实。  
他的Omega还太小了，才刚刚分化，他不该被引诱的——也许波特会有更好的选择，他可以投向另一个更年轻更活力更强大的Alpha。  
但是斯内普的理智又在质疑，哈利不会遇到比他更强大的Alpha了，他就是这个男孩最好的选择——毕竟他在分化初期就选择了他。

“我闻不到。”哈利无辜地说，他在察觉到他的教授准备退出去时又收紧了后穴，逼得斯内普忍不住又前后撞击了几下，而后哈利的屁股得到了一个拍击。

“不要动。”斯内普咬着牙齿，他的理智也被折磨得迫切想要给这个不知好歹的Omega一个记忆尤深的惩罚。  
“别妄想欺骗我。”斯内普眯起眼睛，他的鼻子准确的告诉他哈利身上的信息素已经到达了峰值，他已经准备好了。在短暂标记的Alpha的信息素的引诱下，哈利还会为他打开生殖腔，他的第一次发情期会迅速地袭来。  
他不能在这个时候放过哈利，这无异于将他的Omega拱手让人，他的理智和他的本性都不允许他如此愚蠢。

“信息素嗅觉缺失症，”哈利更加地无辜，他眨了眨眼睛，汗水掉落进他的眼睛里面，在他低下头想要甩开时他的眼镜就这么滑下掉在地上。  
而随着他的动作带动了他的屁股往后移，在他的说话间他的甬道也没那么艰涩了，一股液体流了出来，令那处内里更加的绵密，干涩逐渐消失。  
哈利皱起眉，“这不太对劲。”他说着而后他察觉到斯内普抽出又狠狠地将他贯穿，尖叫自他的喉咙内破土而出。

“既然闻不到就好好感受。”斯内普咬着后槽牙，他的额头上的青筋都突突地冒了出来。  
信息素还能通过体液交换获取，所以哈利的甬道会更加的敏感，他的信息素会直接浸透在哈利的体内，单一渠道获取只会令他的Omega更加的为他发疯。  
这可真是棒极了的消息。斯内普为哈利的霉运赞赏地给了他现阶段最需要的贯穿。  
逐渐斯内普又找回了他的节奏，他的本性在开始的缓慢地试探性抽插后便逐渐释放，每一下都狠狠地顶在了哈利的最深处。  
就如同一根搅拌棒终于加入进这锅最美妙的发情药剂，在一圈又一圈的搅拌中令药剂柔和从而散发出甜美到足以引诱出Alpha血液中的兽性。  
斯内普握紧了哈利的腰肢，地上的提灯散发着橙黄色的柔光，那双黑色的眼眸仿佛是最深沉的夜，紧紧吞噬着面前的哈利。  
终于在一个仿佛将哈利的脚趾都舒服的翻卷过来的贯穿后，那根狰狞的肉棒进入到了一处更加紧致更加湿润的小口，紧到一压整个绵密的穴口便形变成了斯内普龟头的形状。  
哈利的生殖腔打开了。  
他的Omega真的是初尝情欲就如此的慷慨。  
“你就这么容易被干的发情吗？”斯内普恶劣的本性被甜美的Omega勾引出来，他咬着哈利的耳朵，用力一挺便破入了处女地般的生殖腔。  
哈利的滋味真的是能够令任何Alpha都疯狂，但是这个美好的Omega只会是他的。愚蠢又莽撞的毫无经验的格兰芬多啊，正无力反抗地匍匐于他的身下，他的腿只能为他打开，他的甬道自然也只能变形成他的阴茎的形状。这个城堡的绝大多数Alpha都妄想得到他的哈利，他会收拾他们，并让他们放弃空想。  
随着越来越疯狂的快速顶入，哈利的理智简直就被抽干了，完全沦为欲望的俘虏，他的头抵在书架上，随着剧烈的撞击而令整个书架都在晃动，而哈利汗湿的手又一次抓不稳后滑落的同时带着几本书掉落在地上，“啪嗒”地一声足以令情动截断。 “波特，你是希望吸引一些观众来观看你被你的教授干吗？”斯内普咬着哈利的耳朵，那饱含欲望的声音炙热到只一听就令哈利达到了高潮。 同时哈利的后穴开始收紧，绵密又紧致的触感由各个方向向斯内普压来。但是斯内普并不想这样就草草标记他，图书馆也并非是合适的场所，所以最终他并没有成结。在折磨得哈利的双腿都打颤，那根兴奋的粉嫩吐也吐不出来，只能颤巍巍地滴着白色的液体时，斯内普终于收紧了手臂，抵在哈利的稚嫩生殖腔内壁射了出来。

哈利全身都为这初次的高潮而痉挛，他的喉咙颤抖到几乎撕裂了他的声带。但是斯内普发现了，他将手指插进了哈利的口中堵住了他的喉咙，阻止了更多的声音。

“哈哈。”哈利急速地喘息着，大脑一片空白，直到斯内普抱着他抽了出来，他察觉到液体从他的疼到发麻的穴口流出。  
但是他并不满足，哈利皱起眉，他的双腿还在打着颤，只能依靠在斯内普的怀中获得支撑。  
“你没有成结。”哈利回忆起书本上的描述，说了出来，声音依旧是如同未经人事的处子般清亮。魁地奇找球手的体力在这一刻显现，他的恢复力也是惊人的迅速。

“你想要我成结。”斯内普依旧是一副冷冰冰的强调，就好似刚刚将哈利干得腿软的那个Alpha并不是他。  
“我很怀疑你是否知道成结的意义。”

他当然知道！  
哈利刚想说出来，就神色难看起来，他只觉得一股自腹部涌起的热浪蒸烤了他。  
这锅刚刚结束初次熬制的发情药剂终于完美的发挥了效用。

抱着哈利的斯内普自然是第一时间发现了他的Omega的异常发热，他的Omega就如同被汗水浸湿了般，那张散发着甜腻蜜桃香气的口中难耐地吐出细细的吟叫。  
这无一不在证明哈利陷入了初次的发情。  
真的是巧合得很。  
斯内普立刻打捞起他的Omega，他招来哈利的魔杖和落在地上的衣物，将地上的狼藉痕迹全都清理，书本归位。  
最后是那副眼镜，斯内普匆匆给哈利戴上后抱着他的哈利向着位于地窖的他的宿舍走去。  
提灯随时漂浮在他们周身，令这一路都笼罩在温暖的橙黄色的光芒下。哈利在热潮中逐渐失去了意识，他知道很快他就会得到他想要的东西了。  
放任情欲灼烧的哈利完全没有料到，这一夜他根本就没机会闭上眼——就因为这个老混蛋的信息素居然是咖啡！在咖啡因的作用下他反而越来越精神了，以至于就做到了天亮。  
这样更好，哈利趴在斯内普的床上深呼吸着室内飘着的苦涩魔药气息，这样斯内普更不能抛下他了。咖啡因会让人成瘾，这简直棒极了！  
哈利抚摸着脖颈上的咬痕，完全标记后，他全身都懒洋洋的，他的运气果然是爆表的高，性别分化成了Omega，现在也套住了西弗勒斯，接下来就是得到他的心了。  
虽然这很困难。  
但是这也没办法，先爱上的那个人已经无法回头了，如果这注定失败，但至少他已经获得比预想中更多了。


	2. 番外-考前辅导

离NEWTs还剩下一周，图书馆都快被七年级的学生们给占据了，但是位子就那么多总有人挤不进去，哈利就是其中一个。  
而自他被完全标记后从地窖走出来，一路上总会被惊疑的目光扫视，自然是那些Alpha和Omega，就好像他们第一次认识一样，表情还惊悚的如同看见伏地魔从墓地里爬出来。  
哈利在礼堂找到了他的好友们，然后此起彼伏的抽气声如同交响乐奏响。  
作为Beta的罗恩是一如既往没有像那些Alpha和Omega一样如同见了鬼的反应，而赫敏却惊吓的手中的书都掉了。  
“哈利，你的身上怎么有斯内普教授的味道？”赫敏保持了她的镇定，捡起了掉落的书本。

“是什么味？真的是咖啡吗？”哈利抬起胳膊凑近嗅了嗅依旧毫无所获。

赫敏和罗恩都看了过来。  
“你怎么知道斯内普教授的信息素味？”赫敏还记得她的好友的鼻子可是闻不到任何信息素。

“哦，这就是一个漫长的故事了。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，“就像你们闻到的那样，这就是事实。”他说完就闭上了嘴，拿起一杯牛奶喝了一口，手暗自揉了揉发酸的腰。

那天他在礼堂露脸后，瞥向他的目光骤然下降，那些准备堵截他的Alpha全都不见了踪影，看来完全标记确实相当奏效。这些Alpha的鼻子真跟狗一样的灵敏——他绝对没有嘲笑斯内普。之后麦格教授也找上了他询问他的标记是否是出于自愿。  
还会有什么答案呢？  
所以麦格教授对于他在晚上去找斯内普自然也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

“西弗勒斯，你批改完作业了吗？”哈利趴在沙发上望着坐在办公桌后手指夹着一份作业放在批改完的那堆作业堆上。  
他发誓这绝对是最后一份作业了！

“波特，我真好奇你是否就是凭靠着你的缺乏耐心而打败黑魔王的？”斯内普起身整理着他的袖口朝着哈利走了过来。

哈利立刻坐了起来，他始终盯着斯内普直到他来到他的面前。  
“教授。”哈利的声音发着颤，包含着某种期待，而他身上的蜜桃味简直就要溢了出来，看上去已经到了抑制不住的时候。

“波特，但愿你还记得NEWTs只剩下一周了。”斯内普俯下身单手放在哈利的肩上。

“西弗勒斯，”哈利一把抓住了斯内普的衣领，手指用力到关节曲起，手背青筋凸起，“我需要你，”他的声音变得甜腻，如同灌满了香甜的蜜桃汁，随着他的吐息而浸透在空气中，“我们已经很长时间没做了。”他的声音低了下去，仿佛无限遗憾，而后他的声音又亮了起来，兴奋跃进了他的眼中，“已经是第六天了，今天做不会加深我的信息素上瘾症，所以我们做吧。”

“你没有自己做过？”斯内普的手抚摸着哈利的面颊，随后他的手指沿着丰润的玫瑰般的唇压了进去，仿佛陷进了多汁的蜜桃之中。

哈利摇着头，“除了你我硬不起来。”难能可贵的诚实。

“乖孩子。”斯内普赞赏地抚摸着那头黑色的杂乱的脑袋。  
他强迫哈利抬起他的头，而后亲吻了那双丰润的仿佛祈求热吻的唇。他的舌头破开了牙关，在哈利的贝齿上舔了一圈，又轻舔着他的Omega敏感的上颚。他注意到哈利的喉结难耐的吞咽着，因他粗暴的搅动，他的男孩分泌出更多的津液。  
他的Omega情动来的无比之迅速。  
这是自然，信息素交换就是源于体液交换。哈利的鼻子不好，这就使得他只能依靠着体液交换去吸收信息素。  
而他最大的不幸便是他的Alpha的信息素具有导致成瘾成分的咖啡因。  
波特在他的床上待了不到半个月就深陷信息素上瘾的症状，他一天都离不开他的Alpha，只能无助地躺在床上张开腿后穴随时随地湿的一塌糊涂爱液直流地等待着他的Alpha的抚慰。  
为了不影响哈利的NEWTs，他们只能开始戒断治疗，他们约定每周做一次，减少接触的次数就能让哈利规律性地去进行信息素交换，令他的上瘾症状缓解在一个不会对他们的日常工作和生活造成妨碍的界限内。

“西弗勒斯，我还想要。”哈利抓着斯内普的衣领，他的嘴唇追着离去的薄唇，就仿佛一个痴恋的乞讨者。

“那就自己来拿。”斯内普狠心的拂开他的Omega的手，他解开了他的裤子中间的纽扣，将那根蓄势待发的赢得发烫的巨物掏了出来。

哈利盯着对着他的那根淡紫色的青筋盘结的肉棒，他小心的用手握住圈起并上下撸动几个来回，抬起头望向斯内普。  
那双翠绿色的眼睛迷茫又夹杂着诱惑，简直就是将圣人都勾引地堕落的恶魔。

斯内普将手放在哈利的后脑勺，缓慢地将他的Omega压向他的欲望汇聚之处，令那双柔软的唇瓣压在敏感的龟头顶端。  
哈利在亲吻他的阴茎，他看着这个男孩犹豫着张开嘴，他看上去接受良好的移动着脑袋一点一点将他的分身吞入口中。

“对，就是这样。”斯内普喟叹着，他夸奖地擦拭着哈利嘴角溢出的津液，随后用力一挺便令龟头整个埋入哈利的高热又狭窄的口中，只一下便顶在了最为紧致的咽喉处。

哈利闭了下眼睛，随后小心翼翼地吮吸着肉棒，鼻息间全都是浓厚的男性麝香味，他不断地吞咽着口中快要溢爆的液体，其中有他的津液，也有肉棒分泌出的爱液。  
也许斯内普说的并不对，明明他吃下了这么多的信息素，他的成瘾症真的能够有好的那一天吗？  
哈利的脑海只冒出了这么一句便思考不下去了，斯内普开始在他的口中撞击，他抓住哈利的脑袋阻止他的Omega的挣扎。一下又一下，直到这个狠心的大家伙冲破了他的咽喉，一下深入他的喉咙。  
哈利难受地几欲干呕，但是他吐都吐不出来。  
斯内普死死压着这颗脑袋，他开始加快速度，“哦，哈利，你真的是太紧了！”他粗重的吐息就喷吐在哈利的头顶。  
一下又一下，仿佛要将哈利的灵魂都撞出来。随后又停止，等到他的哈利适应后又开始激烈的撞击，如此反复折磨到他的Omega的下巴都酸地难受地捶打他的跨部。  
最后终于他的Alpha放过了他，全数射在了他的喉咙中，随着肉棒的抽出点点白浊滴在了他的舌苔上。  
哈利想要吐出来，但是他一口气提不上来，结果全都被他咽下去了。

“你真的是喜爱这些。”斯内普轻笑着摩挲着哈利的下巴，将他拉进怀中。

“我没有。”哈利反驳道，随后他发现他的屁股被捏了，而后他的一直被遗忘的硬的发紧的那处被抚摸了。  
他一动不动地趴在斯内普的怀里，深深吸气，还是什么都闻不到，而后他沉浸在他的教授帮他解决生理难题中。  
只可惜今晚他们不能更进一步了。

“走吧。”斯内普拍了下哈利的屁股让他起身，他招来一块手帕仔细擦拭了哈利的下体，随后又擦了擦他的手。  
他自然是看见哈利脸上的困惑，“今晚的补习，别总是记得其他事，你的麦格校长可是把你托付给我了。”

“但是我本来就是你的呀。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，他被拉着走向了斯内普的炼制间，看来今晚的补习是逃不掉了。

如果哈利能够少花点时间在他的Alpha身上，也许他就能发现书架上的一本有关于信息素的分析的书，而其中关于Alpha的成瘾信息素的介绍中，提到了治疗手段最不推荐的便是饥饿疗法，这会令Omega越陷越深，就如同精神上的毒品，而被标记的Omega从身到心都会对他的Alpha产生难以拔出的依赖。  
哦，爱情！这就是最难戒除并且伴随一生的毒品。


End file.
